


Allemagne

by Leonie_Poisson



Series: Allemagne [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonie_Poisson/pseuds/Leonie_Poisson
Summary: ABO生子/有刀
Relationships: Bernd Leno/Marc-André ter Stegen, Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz, Julian Draxler/Leon Goretzka, Julian Weigl/Joshua Kimmich
Series: Allemagne [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826845
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

守卫训练营结业评估考试成绩出来了，所有新进士官生都已分配好，只剩哈弗茨独自坐在训练营的床上点起一支烟，没有布兰特看着，这一个月他抽的毫无节制，浑身熏透了薄荷烟的气味，似乎信息素也要变成这种味道。这一个月，哥哥和姐姐各来看过他一次，姐姐蕾雅只是来送温暖的——家里还有两个奶娃娃要照顾，抽这一点时间已经过于奢侈——哥哥扬来，则只是告诉他，父母亲当年在秘密任务中牺牲的抚恤金和勋章终于发下来了。  
“我觉得不对头，”扬揉着鼻子，眼睛落在哈弗茨放在桌子上的左手肘，“你小心点，说不定训练营一结束就把你送去执行一样的任务。”  
哈弗茨满不在乎地笑了：“我还小，也没有伴侣更没有孩子。再说，你为什么要这样想呢？”  
扬白了他一眼，假装咳嗽把手捂在嘴边：“你不知道当年爸妈去干什么了，但我隐隐约约知道一点。那种事只能烂在地下，不然整个Allemagne都要完蛋。”  
但继续追问，哥哥根本不肯再多吐露一个字。  
“你好好做吧，知道太多对你没好处。”扬拍了拍自己弟弟的肩膀，“另外，就不用在亲哥哥面前装单身了。”  
“我没装，他一次都没来看过我。”  
“这时候闹脾气可别找我。”扬摊摊手表示爱莫能助，“你还没带我见过人家。”  
“等他有空吧，医院的差事辛苦呢。”  
正想着，电子邮箱收到简讯，要求他立刻去306办公室。推开门，那间办公室里赫然坐着守卫部的那位先生。  
“凯·哈弗茨，”他叫的是他的名字，不是规范缩写也不是编号，“你好，我是曼努埃尔·诺伊尔。”  
“Boss.”他学着其他人称呼他的方式。那人摇了摇头，但没再就称呼多做计较：“你应该比较奇怪，结业评估的第一名，近卫狙击双料人才，为什么分配的时候却落下了你？”说着递给他一个黑色绘着金色图案的文件夹。哈弗茨认得，这是Allemagne禁卫军的标志。  
“我原来做士官生那个年代，加入禁卫军是所有士官生的梦想，不知道你们年轻人还是不是这么想的。”  
文件夹里是禁卫军的录取通知书，烫金古老的手写体花体字，很是复古。哈弗茨合上文件夹，直视M·诺伊尔先生的眼睛但并不说话，看得诺伊尔笑了：“有什么问题吗？”  
“禁卫军在整个守卫部，究竟是干什么的？”  
“禁卫军直接听命于THE REFEREE, 实际上不归属守卫部，到时候我也是指挥不动你们的。其他的，不如等你见到你的队长让他给你解释。”说着他拿起电话：“请9081分队的L·格雷茨卡队长尽快过来，他队里的新人来报到了。”  
“我以为我有权说不。”哈弗茨半笑着，“我有计划尽快安定下来组成家庭，但似乎在禁卫军系统里并没有这样的空间。”  
“谁说的？”M·诺伊尔站起来走到哈弗茨身边拍了拍他的肩，“现在可是和平年代。”

96号医院。  
面前这个孩子体温将近42摄氏度，加上浑身浮肿，头发脱落，教科书式的“辐射症”，如果要救也能救，正好科研院刚刚送来了需要临床试验的新型抗辐射药物，可是上头的命令已经下来了，不许救，理由是这个孩子是自己偷跑到地表中了辐射，严重违纪在先，况且抗辐射药物造价昂贵，犯不上用在这么一个已经分化为Omega的普通孩子身上。  
这话听得同为Omega的布兰特心有点凉。  
“不过你是我们96号医院最好的医生，”院长似乎看穿了他的心思，“如果是你，我们一定会救的。”  
是么。他没敢反驳，只是等一切归零，所有数据都记录好之后，静静地拆掉了孩子身上的仪器电线和管子，亲自用手合上了他的眼睛，整理好他的头发，深深鞠了一躬，走出ICU，门口坐着的是孩子的老师，也是个温柔的男Omega，一头卷毛，眼睛明亮带着一点点乞求。可是布兰特只能摇头，他知道这样很残忍，他只能在所有残忍中选择一个相对不残忍。  
“Juan，那个孩子，他姐姐是守卫部的近卫，执行任务的时候牺牲了，为了防辐射，她的尸体也留在外面，这傻孩子就想把姐姐找回来。”  
那个老师突然向他解释，布兰特也不知如何回应才好。  
“我知道当局不会允许你们救他的。”他温柔的嗓音有些哑，“只是Juan是我最好的学生，他以后一定可以成为一个好老师……”  
“对不起，J·德拉克斯勒先生。”布兰特深深鞠了一躬。  
“不需要这样。”德拉克斯勒摇了摇头，“不是你的错，请不要放在心上。您的下班时间应该到了吧，马上就是新年了。”  
“是啊，新年……”布兰特用手揉着额角，那个叫Juan的男孩可能要等新年后才会被允许下葬了。  
“提前祝您新年快乐。”  
“谢谢，您也是。”

推开门的时候他看见哈弗茨正在路灯底下抽烟，惨白的LED灯光里烟雾颗粒的无规则分子运动甚至比电子烟花还更好看些。布兰特还是讨厌这种味道。哈弗茨见他出来，不动声色地把烟掐灭，用脚尖把地上的烟头扫到阴影处，他也就假装没看见，算是他们之间的一种妥协。  
“怎么下班这么晚？”  
“送来了一个辐射症的孩子。”  
“嗯？怎么会？”  
“他姐姐出任务牺牲了，他想把姐姐的尸体找回来。”  
“傻子。离开Allemagne必定中辐射，中了辐射也不会有人救他，必死无疑，白白搭上自己一条性命。”  
布兰特早知道哈弗茨会这么说，但还是被那种精于计算利弊的钢铁直A思维气到一时失语。这人怕不是只有跟他上/床的时候才不是一架冷血机器。  
“不过你也没办法，这种事，哪怕让宇宙射线扫一万遍我们都还是人，人并不总是计算利弊的。”  
那你呢？你这个总是计算利弊的家伙，到底还算不算是个人？布兰特心里反复翻腾着，但是这样大好的日子他不想吵架：“今天去守卫部报道还好吗？”  
“挺好的。”哈弗茨一脚踢开丢在地上的易拉罐，“队长不是个傻子，队友也蛮有趣。”  
“那看来这队长挺聪明的。”布兰特努力表现出感兴趣的样子，“新年期间会出任务吗？”  
“还不知道，目前是可以休息的。”  
“我可能还会值班，一次早班，一次夜班。”  
“那你不用上班的时候联系我，我去你公寓。新分的宿舍门禁很严，不方便。”  
“好。”  
“你知不知道，”哈弗茨突然停住脚步，“在训练营里一个月，我想你想得发疯。”  
布兰特的脸不争气地红了。士官生K·哈弗茨的确是精密计算的机器，什么时候该说什么样的话撩拨自己的伴侣，他最会拿捏时机。  
“不……”布兰特刚要低头，下巴已经被钳住，墨蓝色的眼睛里旋转着深渊。嘴唇上是冰凉的触感，烟草的味道他还是忍受不了，他努力推开他，他也没有过多纠缠：“你身上消毒水味好重。”  
“你身上烟味这么重你还说我。”布兰特头扭到一边不想说话。哈弗茨笑着刮了一下他的鼻子，不再申辩，而是把布兰特抱进怀里。  
“别人会看到的。”布兰特的声音透过围巾有点闷。  
“快新年了。”哈弗茨的手揉着布兰特的脑后，“我家人想见你。”  
布兰特明白这其中的潜台词。  
“扬是个Beta，平时一个人住；蕾雅已经结婚，生了两个漂亮的孩子。他们都很随和好说话。”  
“等我满了20岁，我们就结婚好不好。”  
布兰特感觉左手中指指腹那里套上了一个冰凉的金属圈，触电似的挣扎了一下，却对上那双认真的灰绿色眼睛。这也太突然了。他头发蒙一时语塞，不知道说点什么才能表达自己的心情。  
“可是……”  
“对不起没能给你时间多考虑一下，可是我……”哈弗茨张了半天嘴，后面的话也没说出口。  
“你不要急，凯，我们总会有明天的。”布兰特的声音虽然很小但很坚定，“我们也总会有时间的。”  
“嗯。”过了很久哈弗茨才回答。


	2. Chapter 2

96号医院急诊科的排班表写的很清楚，新年之后的第二个夜班是J·布兰特和B·莱诺两位医生以及若干名护士。布兰特比平时来的稍晚了些，踩着点完成指纹角膜音纹的三重打卡，匆匆换上白大褂还系错了扣子，只能急急忙忙从更衣室跑出来一边跑一边系，还好交班刚刚开始，文书档案交接，确认没有出现疑似恶性传染病以及辐射病患者，有多少患者已移交相关科室进一步治疗又有多少患者确认无碍出院，有无患者死亡，后续如何处理，如此种种。值白班的是两位中年Omega，正是最絮叨的年纪，絮叨完工作还要絮叨今天布兰特今天来晚了，这种事情无伤大雅但是下不为例，听的布兰特心烦意乱却又只能赔笑。  
“你还好吗？”莱诺露出担心的神色。  
“一点事没有，好着呢。”布兰特打开白天的记录细细查看。  
“那就是Kai又惹你生气了？”  
布兰特一时语塞，看来某人在惹他生气这方面恶名远扬：“……也没有。”  
莱诺拍了拍他的肩膀：“你犹豫了，说明你撒谎。”  
布兰特扁了扁嘴，显示屏上诊断报告几页几页地划过去：“也的确不能说是他惹我生气，只是我自己胡思乱想罢了。”  
莱诺往后仰倒在椅背上用下巴看着布兰特：“这种爱情酸臭味我们Beta是不配拥有了。”  
“贫嘴。”布兰特还是目不转睛盯着屏幕，嘴角却勾起了笑意。莱诺站起来去泡咖啡，声音隔着茶水间的门有点闷：“诶不过说真的，听说你家那小孩进禁卫队了。”  
“是啊。”布兰特看着屏幕的眉毛拧了起来。  
“有出息。”莱诺回答的尾音上翘。这样的对话让布兰特恍惚间以为自己已经当妈了，正和另一位当妈的同事谈论自己家有出息的孩子。  
变得微妙的对话就这么停住了。  
半晌，布兰特突然问道：“那个叫J·德拉克斯勒的Omega出院了？”  
“诶？”莱诺乍一下被问住了，想了一会才说，“是吧，听说是上午做了引产，中午就走了。”  
茶水间的门“嚯”地被人猛推开，扇了莱诺一脸风：“谁允许的？！”  
莱诺举着咖啡壶看着某人气急败坏的样子一时间懵了：“紧急联系人……替他申请引产特许，然后带他走了啊。单子上没写么？”  
门又“砰”地被关上。布兰特看着手术同意书最下面他本人和紧急联系人的电子签名，一拳砸在桌子上，捂着头坐在电脑前一脸痛苦。莱诺很少看见他这样，一时间也不知道如何是好，毕竟从不发怒的人发起怒来最可怕，因为完全不知道他会做些什么：“有……有什么问题吗？”  
“我还有问题想问他，可是你看……”  
莱诺顺着他的指尖看过去，紧急联系人签名那一栏写着“近卫少尉L·格雷茨卡”。  
“嗯？”  
“他肯定是住进军队里去了。”  
“有什么问题吗？”  
“我……”布兰特被噎住了。  
莱诺突然拔高了音调：“听着，我不知道你到底怎么回事，不过我们现在是在急诊值夜班，你清醒一点！”  
盯着莱诺的眼睛看半天，J·布兰特苦笑一声，他拨开莱诺放在他肩膀的手，整理好被捏皱的衣领想往办公室外走。莱诺一把抓住了他的袖子：“我知道你很在意那个孩子，但是……有的事情我们真的是无能为力。”  
“啊，知道了。”布兰特背对莱诺揉了揉鼻子，“我也要咖啡。”  
这怒火消下去的速度和上头的速度一样快，莱诺不禁开始回忆医科一年级因为打赌输了选修的产科基础知识点，想着要不改天和哈弗茨联系一下问问情况。  
这个症状很像啊。  
那咖啡就不能喝了。  
这么想着，他毫不客气回了一句：“想喝自己泡。”  
“切，小气。”布兰特刚要进茶水间，护士站那里已经传来讯息，99号矿井发生坍塌事故，大批伤员即将被送到最近的96、97、98、99号医院。  
莱诺一边戴手套一边念叨：“妈的，今天晚上又是一场战斗啊。”布兰特嗯了一声算是附和，然后开始和护士确认纱布、消炎药、备用血浆以及止痛药的数目。  
“目前有多少伤员？”  
“守卫部救援队发来的消息，目前救出伤员17名，生命垂危1名，重伤5名。”  
“收到。”说着布兰特和莱诺对视一眼，一起出了办公室。

这次的矿难显然超出了预期。清理缝合好这个年轻矿工最后的一条伤口，布兰特用手背擦掉额头的汗，示意护士继续做她们的工作，然后往外头休息室走。他一夜未眠，甚至还在继续加班，盯着血迹太久，眼前直飘绿色重影，他怎么眨眼睛都没办法看清楚。  
“布兰特医生，抗生素储备已经不足，可伤员还在被不断送过来。”  
“可以从别的科室调配吗？”布兰特随便坐在某个灭火器上，捏着鼻梁，只口渴想喝水。  
“别的科室也说不够……”  
“那向医疗部先申请紧急调配，别的我再去看看。”他的眼睛瞥见走廊挤满病人，名牌上写着“M-A•特尔施特根”，那个身材壮实的年轻人躺在病床上，浑身上下包的严严实实，只有眼珠子在痛苦中微微颤抖。布兰特咬咬牙舔舔干裂的嘴唇，起身要上楼，刚站起身就两眼一黑，差点又摔倒在地。护士在一边一把拉住他：“医生你一整晚都没合眼了！”  
布兰特眨眨眼睛不肯罢休，还是莱诺力气大不由分说把他架进更衣室，还给哈弗茨打了电话。“他早就在外面等你了。”  
果然布兰特出去的时候哈弗茨就蹲在门口，脚边的烟头暴露了他已经等了两个小时的事实。他一把扶住差点摔倒的布兰特，没有多问，只是递上来一杯温热的可可，天知道这么冷的新年天气他是怎么做到的。  
“新年期间还有这么多人下矿井，真是不可思议。”三口可可下肚，布兰特脸上才恢复了一点血色。  
“嗯？”哈弗茨解下自己的围巾围在某人光秃秃的脖子上。  
“一共有四个医院接收伤员，结果光我们一晚上前前后后就处理了43个伤患，现在ICU里还躺着4个呢，随便估计一下，那井底也少说有150人，不是都已经机械化开采了吗？怎么会这样？”  
哈弗茨脸色微变：“这个我也不好说。”说着伸手抹掉某人嘴角沾的可可。  
“他们也都是父母的孩子，看着他们这样真是可怜。”布兰特的眼睛垂了下去。哈弗茨两首插兜耸耸肩：“你没必要自责啦，你已经很努力了。”  
“我好想睡觉。”布兰特撅起嘴来，把头歪在哈弗茨的肩头。  
“好，都依你。”哈弗茨伸手去揉了揉布兰特的头。  
“可是我好饿。”  
“那就吃。”  
“可是吃完就睡不着了。”  
“那就不吃。”  
“诶你好烦啊！你怎么当墙头草呢？”布兰特佯装生气伸手推了哈弗茨一把。哈弗茨一把揽住自己的伴侣，趁机低头亲了亲他的耳侧，痒得布兰特一激灵又要推开他，但是越推他越不放手，两个人就这么打闹着回了布兰特的公寓。一关门布兰特就闻见凛冽的松树林气味，那是哈弗茨信息素的味道。  
“据我所知，你的……嗯……快到了。”哈弗茨凑在布兰特耳朵边，嘴唇几乎就要碰到耳垂，说话间暧昧的气息在耳际撩拨得他马上就要失去理智。他比他更了解他的身体，知道每一处可以使他失控的按钮都藏在何处，随意点击，得心应手。  
布兰特的脸通红像煮熟的虾：“才……才没有。我要睡觉了！”说着就往卧室里躲，可他哪里是某人的对手，三两下就被整个压在墙上，两只手交叠在头上被士官生一只手死死扣住，一个激烈的带着血腥味的吻就这么落了下来。布兰特太累了，哪怕被情欲驱使浑身战栗，却几乎没有力气回应少年的热情，嘴唇只是无意识地一张一合。  
“你……你……”被放开的时候他已经语无伦次了，不知道到底是因为太困了，还是因为已经着了哈弗茨的道。  
“今天放过你，”哈弗茨的食指顺着布兰特的鼻子刮下来，在他的嘴唇上又弹了两下。Omega如蒙大赦，像条鱼似的“呲溜”一下就溜进卧室，还“咔哒”锁上了门。哈弗茨被这种幼稚行径逗笑了，自己歪在沙发上也准备补觉，刚闭上眼，莱诺刚刚电话那句“你小心点，我总觉得他可能是有情况了”就在他耳朵里盘旋。他打开联络设备，在搜索框输入“Omega怀孕症状”，在搜索结果就要弹出来的时候又迅速关掉，左手食指来回摩挲着他的下嘴唇。


	3. Chapter 3

根据设定好的作息时间，整个Allemagne都陷入沉睡，道路里只有照明灯冷冷的光，哈弗茨不得不把风衣领子立起来保暖。集合命令来的时候他刚刚躺下，布兰特疲于应付快要把医院撑爆的伤患，没时间联系他，他也不好提前招呼都不打就跑去他的公寓。  
禁卫军的生活很无聊，所以队长L·格雷茨卡突然带回来一个Omega当做随军家属的新闻一下子成了全军官兵的下饭菜。据说那个Omega刚刚做过人流手术，每天窝在房间里休养，只有9081分队副队长T·维尔纳去队长宿舍找他的时候见过一面，但一众八卦群众围了上去，维尔纳的嘴却像是被焊上了怎么也撬不开，新的猜测就又出现了，说这三人之前就是旧相识，最终演变成了年度夺爱大戏。哈弗茨想笑，各位前辈不知道是不是干啥啥不行，但是八卦绝对是第一名了；不过如果有机会他倒是很乐意跟布兰特讲讲这些八卦，总还是能逗他一笑。  
哈弗茨是除了队长之外第一个到的，近卫少尉L·格雷茨卡正在擦拭他的短刀，那把短刀不过寸把长但很漂亮，刀刃上吊着一个黑色图案还闪着蓝盈盈的光。等擦干净了，格雷茨卡把刀收进刀鞘插进厚底的军靴，又开始组装一把银色的NH97。见哈弗茨看得出神，他勾了勾嘴角：“怎么？原来没装过枪？”  
哈弗茨也跟着笑了一下：“装过，不过学校里没有这么小的。”  
“当然，这是我爸爸的朋友送我的礼物。”格雷茨卡把枪塞进外套袖子上的一个小口袋里，“怎么样，第一次执行任务，紧张吗？”  
“还好。”哈弗茨揉了揉头发。  
“紧张也正常，适当的紧张会让你兴奋起来。”说着格雷茨卡伸手替哈弗茨整了整衣领。这时候副队长维尔纳和重装上士N·聚勒一起到了，先锋少尉T·维尔纳也是一头金发，一张短方脸看上去年纪很小；重装上士N·聚勒是个不苟言笑的大块头，饶是哈弗茨个子高挑也觉得自己站在他的阴影里，他微微低头，一尊石像似的静默无声。  
格雷茨卡清清嗓子：“嗯，人来齐了。”  
“就我们四个？”维尔纳也有点不解。  
“你们想来都知道Gallia那边的事情，我们这次只是去做一些简单的侦查工作，向我们的联络员传达新的任务。现在Gallia上下乱成一团，进到Gallia境内要打起十二分的精神。”格雷茨卡的眼睛在众人身上扫了一遍，“准备升到地面。”  
长这么大哈弗茨是第一次离开Allemagne这个大规模宇宙射线“天灾”之后人类建造的地下城，无法言说的兴奋从心底往外冒着泡泡，穿着百十来斤的防护服脚步反而更轻快了。在通往地面的升降机前格雷茨卡指了指一块石碑：“来，认识一下这块神奇石碑。”所谓的神奇石碑一人高，上面用古旧的日耳曼体赫然刻着一句话：“传说中的城市，流放的终点。上帝的弃儿奉此为天堂，自由主义者在此生生被葬。”  
“这是那位先生的名言。”哈弗茨喃喃。这句话，每一个Allemagne的居民都十分熟悉。  
“不错，”维尔纳的声音通过无线电传来清晰得和他正常说话没有半分区别，“为了纪念伟大的Allemagne，当代的诺亚方舟。也为了吓跑那些想逃出去的家伙。”  
哈弗茨默默做了一个“鬼扯”的口型，跟在聚勒后面上了升降机。怎么会有蠢货想逃出这里？只有地下城的铜墙铁壁以及守卫部的枪炮才能庇护手无寸铁的血肉之躯。

Gallia在Allemagne以西，是另一座地下城。骚乱之后空无一人的街道狼藉一片，偶尔有巡警两两成群，一边溜达一边讨论晚餐。四人成队过于显眼，他们分成两两一组去不同地点和联络员完成接头。新人哈弗茨小心翼翼地跟着队长，手捏着腰上别的那把匕首，汗让皮套变得很滑，他只能捏得更紧。  
“把你的手放下，只要看上去不可疑没人会理你。”格雷茨卡说得倒是云淡风轻。哈弗茨好久才松手，把汗抹在衣角，然后不停活动着已经麻掉的手指。  
“虽然都是地下城，Gallia和Allemagne很不一样。这群人喜欢那些不切实际的东西，避难所也修得花里胡哨，这里加个雕塑那里添个喷泉。他们的净水系统真的吃得消吗？”  
被紧张情绪裹挟的哈弗茨根本听不到队长的话，他整个人只是机械地跟着格雷茨卡，也难怪他一头撞在队长的肩膀上，根本没注意格雷茨卡已经停住了步子。队长露出了担心的神色：“这个任务根本不值得你这么紧张。”  
哈弗茨语塞。  
“新年是怎么过的？”  
这个问题问得过于突然，愣了一下哈弗茨才答道：“和伴侣。”  
“你们结婚了吗？”  
“我还不到法定年龄。”  
近卫少尉笑了一下：“家里人都怎么样呢？”  
“哥哥姐姐各自都很好。”  
“父母呢？”  
“很早就过世了。”  
格雷茨卡显得有些尴尬，手捏虚拳在嘴边咳嗽了一声：“那我们倒是有了共同点。”  
“不过在Allemagne，有父母的孩子也要被交到保育院统一照顾。”哈弗茨接上一嘴算是打了个圆场。  
“总还是不一样的。”格雷茨卡摇了摇头。  
“诶对了长官，我能问您几个问题吗？”不知哪里来的勇气，哈弗茨突然抬起头。  
“说吧。”  
“您金屋里藏的那位Omega……”他小心觑着近卫少尉的脸色，“真的是您接盘来的吗？”  
格雷茨卡一愣，笑了一声：“你倒是不紧张了，还有心思问这个有的没的。”  
已经这样了，哈弗茨决定彻底不要脸了（？）：“他们都传得有鼻子有眼的。”  
格雷茨卡像是来了兴趣：“哦？都是怎么传的，你给我讲讲？”  
“就是……就是……也没什么啊……您都知道的嘛，就那几句话……”  
近卫少尉的心情突然好了起来，他刚准备回答问题，却看见按约定穿着深蓝色工装，举着当天Gallia日报的联络人。他没说话，只眼睛朝那个方向瞟了瞟，哈弗茨也看到那个皮肤黝黑眼睛却晶晶亮的男孩，揉了揉鼻子用眼神询问队长如何是好。格雷茨卡装作若无其事往那边走，那男孩显然是认得他，也顺势往一个巷子里走，哈弗茨和格雷茨卡在他身后五十步远的地方远远跟着，先后进到一座公寓楼，男孩已经在门厅里等着了。  
“请问这里是5620公寓楼吗？”队长说出接头暗号。  
“是的？您找哪位？”  
“我找Thilo，他的母亲托我带点东西给他。”  
“那跟我来吧，他就在304房间。”  
一路上楼进了304房间，男孩并没有时间多和老熟人寒暄，一边递给他一个微型U盘，一边小声道：“最近地质状况有变，Gallia很多人患上了辐射症，还在不知情的情况下辐射了自己的家人朋友还有同事，Gallia当局应对不力才导致了大规模的骚乱。”  
“需要总部提供支持吗？”近卫少尉将U盘小心贴身收好。  
“暂时还不需要。”  
“辛苦你了，T·科雷尔上士。对了给你介绍一下，这位是K·哈弗茨，新晋禁卫军成员。”  
“喔，我听说过你，”那双亮晶晶的眼睛此刻正看着哈弗茨，“是新一届训练营的天才少年。”  
哈弗茨假装有点不好意思挠了挠头：“嗨，连这里都听说了吗？”实际上心里已经乐开花了。  
那双湿润的眼睛上下打量着他：“当然，全科满分的魔鬼嘛。不过此地不宜久留，你们还是赶紧回Allemagne比较好。”  
“那我们走了。”近卫少尉这时候拥抱了他的朋友。  
“替我向Julian问好。”  
听见Julian这个名字哈弗茨浑身过电一样，不过随即反应过来这是这两人共同好友的名字，并不是他家的那个金毛Omega.他们正准备出门，街上“轰”地爆炸了什么东西，整栋建筑也摇晃起来，似乎还有土渣崩落，吊灯摇晃起来发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。  
“这骚乱可不是一般的骚乱呢！”哈弗茨惊得大喊。  
“是啊！具体的U盘里都写了！你们回去自己看吧！”科雷尔也喊道。  
出生在稳定有序的Allemagne，哈弗茨从小到大都没在现实中听到过这样排山倒海震耳欲聋的声音，与之相比VR模拟训练的爆炸音效都是小儿科，他现在就像密闭盒子里的老鼠，盒子的震动也带得他晕晕乎乎，甚至听不清对讲机里维尔纳的声音。  
“你说什么？”格雷茨卡冲对面喊道。  
“我们遇到麻烦了！25街区第四大街！”  
科雷尔马上应道：“离这里很近，出了公寓楼向南一直走四个路口！”  
“是‘Frontier’！我们被堵住了！”他们的语音里夹杂着乒乒乓乓的子弹声，“N的防御暂时抵挡了他们的攻击，但很显然他们把我们当成Gallia的政府军了！”  
“咔嚓”一声，是子弹上膛的声音。  
“狙击手，”格雷茨卡的声音似带着一些狡黠，“准备好参加你的第一场战斗了吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

布兰特第三次从梦中惊醒，这次和上一次之间只隔了四十多分钟，但梦里好像过了二十年。现在半夜1点47，他强迫自己再次入睡，不想浪费宝贵的休息时间，可头突突直跳像个定时炸弹。  
是认床吗？可好像之前睡值班室也没有这么多毛病。  
布兰特爬起来想冲个热水澡。伤员源源不断送来，矿难之后他再没回过家，一直神经紧绷数度快要昏厥；哈弗茨也出去执行任务，周边同事忙得脚不沾地，更加没人关心他的身体状况。刚坐起来，胃里翻腾着涌了上来，嗓子里一阵辣意，他想用手捂住，但黏糊糊的东西还是从指缝里冒了出来。他跌跌撞撞去卫生间吐了个痛快，感觉自己要把魂也从嘴里吐出来了。是过于劳累引起的肠胃反应，他很快得出结论，洗了手扶着走廊上的病床摇摇晃晃想回去，但又一个不小心差点被绊倒，某只床上伸出的手扶住了他。  
“布兰特医生，请小心。”一个被烟熏哑了的嗓子低声在他耳边道。  
“谢谢你。”布兰特匆匆站起来，穿过床缝回值班室，断了线的木偶似的跌坐在床上，额头上沁出一层虚汗。他摸出口袋里准备的巧克力，看了一眼，脑子里关于巧克力油润口感的回想又化成胃里一波向上的翻涌，他只得丢开巧克力，去冲了一杯柠檬水喝。  
“Jule，你没事吧？”屋子另一头莱诺的声音明显是刚醒。  
“胃里不舒服，吐出来就好多了。”柠檬水压不住嗓子里胃酸灼烧过的辛辣感，布兰特的声音也嘶哑了起来。  
“快睡吧，等会儿还要起来干活呢。”  
布兰特躺下身闭上眼睛，喃喃道：“这样的日子，什么时候是个头啊。”  
“对啊。”莱诺半梦半醒间附和着。

“……目前所有幸存者都已救出，接下来是寻找遇难者遗体，不过目前井下辐射系数已经超过1000毫西弗，搜救工作开展十分困难……”  
布兰特端着胡乱打的早餐往角落里一坐，低着头用叉子玩着烤土豆块，并没有想吃掉的意思。  
“怎么了小Jule？头一次见你吃饭不积极。”  
大大咧咧坐到布兰特身边的是急救主任S·鲁迪，他放下餐盘还顺手揉了揉布兰特的金发，这种亲昵吓得布兰特开始反思自己近三个月的行为举止，大到工作小到日常谈吐，应该没犯什么错误。鲁迪舀起一勺酱豆，一边吃一边嫌弃地皱起眉头，又拿起吐司，看上去烤得有点过火：“哈哈我倒是明白你为什么不吃了，这根本不是人能吃的下去的东西嘛。”  
布兰特盯着食堂的电视发呆，上面那位妆容严整的女主播涂着大红口红的嘴巴开开合合却听不见她说了些什么，布兰特烦躁地甩了甩头，还是听不清楚，这种无力感在上司面前又只能极力掩饰。  
“小Jule是不是身体不舒服啊？”  
“我……”布兰特话没说完，眼前就是一黑，晕眩感奔涌着冲进大脑，其他的他什么都感觉不到了，只是隐隐听见鲁迪不停问他“Jule你听得到我说话吗Jule？”然后好像莱诺也赶来了，低声和鲁迪说了些什么。  
“我……我没事……”  
这是布兰特失去意识之前说的最后一句话。  
“……有关Gallia暴乱的新闻，请关注我们的后续报道……”

布兰特醒来看见莱诺的时候没有掩饰住自己失望的神情。  
“呦呦呦，醒过来没看见你家那位，心里是不是很——不——高——兴——啊——”后几个字莱诺拖得老长，末了还翻了个白眼以示不快。布兰特露出略微有些狗腿的微笑：“哪儿能呢？急诊圣手B·莱诺先生照顾我，我真是三生有幸。”  
“去去去，老子好容易休息半天，全来盯着你小子了。你下次注意点行不行？你家那谁不在家不是你出来当工作狂不注意身体的理由。”  
“我才没有！也不知道怎么回事，最近这个身体虚得很。”布兰特撑着坐起身子，又是一阵心慌，接过莱诺递过来的水只是握在手心里，“夜里总做梦，梦见那个老师抱着那个死去的孩子，哭着求我救救他。”  
莱诺也记得那个那个孩子，才十三岁，微卷的棕色头发橄榄色的皮肤，长长的睫毛随着除颤仪的电流颤抖。他已经把研究院送来的新药取出来了，院长那边却传过话来，这个孩子是偷偷跑到地面的，违反了相关法律，不能把花了重金研制出的特效药用在他身上。  
“可是这种药甚至还没做过临床实验不是吗？！这不是就是下一步要开展的实验吗？”布兰特几乎是在苦苦哀求，可S·鲁迪主任也只能摇头——他无权推翻院长的决定。  
他没敢反驳，只是等一切归零，所有数据都记录好之后，静静地拆掉了孩子身上的仪器电线和管子，亲自用手合上了他的眼睛，整理好他的头发，深深鞠了一躬。  
对不起，我甚至不敢大声说对不起。  
ICU门口坐着的是孩子的老师，也是个温柔的男Omega，一头卷毛，眼睛明亮带着一点点乞求。可是布兰特只能摇头，他知道这样很残忍，他只能在所有残忍中选择一个相对不残忍。  
“Juan，那个孩子，他姐姐是守卫部的近卫，执行任务的时候牺牲了，为了防辐射，她的尸体也留在外面，这傻孩子就想把姐姐找回来。”那个老师突然向他解释，他温柔的嗓音有些哑，“我知道当局不会允许你们救他的。只是Juan……他是我最好的学生……”  
“对不起。”布兰特不知道该说些什么，只是觉得心脏被人声声挖去一块。他深深鞠了一躬，一滴眼泪也趁机滴在地上，留下几乎没有痕迹的一滴。  
“不需要这样。”那位老师摇了摇头，伸手扶住他，“不是你的错，请不要放在心上。您的下班时间应该到了吧，马上就是新年了。”  
那老师近前来一瞬间布兰特就察觉到，这是个带球的Omega，并且他皮肤滚烫，脸上浮着病态的红晕，那个状态看着很糟糕。

“我没想到一个学生去世居然害得他最后流产了。”布兰特此刻握着温暖的杯子，水汽蒸在脸上，视线也模糊了。  
“不如我也给你讲个故事吧，”莱诺不知道什么时候坐在对面的病床上，“有个小男孩，从小跟着父亲生活，从小父亲都一直在明里暗里指责，是他导致自己妻子难产而死，喝醉酒了就哭着喊着要这孩子赔他老婆。男孩本来也很自责，结果十五岁的时候他爹给他带回来一个女的说是后妈，后妈带着一个和他爹——以及他本人——如同复制粘贴的男孩，说是他的亲哥哥。”  
“你不要讲我已经知道的故事。”布兰特白了他一眼，“你想说，不要为了自己改变不了的事情太自责？”  
“屁嘞，我是想说，你但凡吃点花生米就不至于喝成我爸那样，脑子都不清醒了。”莱诺伸出二指在他脑门一弹，“班已经给你换好了，回家躺着吧，养足了精神才能给我回来。”  
莱诺那个脑瓜崩弹得真的脆响，响到布兰特一时间忘记喊疼，等他反应过来，莱诺已经溜出八丈远，只留他一个人把银牙咬碎暗中发誓，不报此仇誓不罢休，这样的国仇家恨让他一时间忘记了自己的头晕目眩胸闷心慌恶心难受。换了衣服打卡下班，今天并没有人来接他。  
也不知道他第一次出任务顺不顺利。  
布兰特突然想到，既然小崽子已经进了守卫部，或许他有办法能帮自己找到那个军官L·格雷茨卡，进而找到那个叫J·德拉克斯勒的老师？他还是很在意那个死去的孩子。他为什么会偷偷跑到地面？他怎么可能自己跑到地面？他到底犯了什么大错竟然让当局亲自施压不许医院抢救，最终让他丢掉性命？关于Juan的事情他还想多知道一点，而德拉克斯勒就是他目前唯一的渠道。  
哎，真的好累哦，怎么胳膊腿都这么沉？下次Kai再拖着我去锻炼我一定不懒了，身体果然是革命的本钱，这么三天两头生病也太麻烦同事了。


	5. Chapter 5

和布兰特挤在同一床被子里甚至不需要拥抱，只要能感觉到他的存在就好，皮肤的温度、信息素的味道、平稳的呼吸声，甚至会让哈弗茨有种重回母亲怀抱的感觉，虽然他从没有在自己母亲怀里躺过一秒钟。偷偷钻进被子里的时候因为开合被角扇进来的凉风让布兰特在睡梦里哼了两声，像某种动物的幼崽。哈弗茨很想把他抱在怀里。  
此刻哈弗茨睡不着，不只是因为他是从禁卫军宿舍偷跑出来的，还有闭上眼睛枪火就会在眼前爆开，乒乒乓乓的声音就会在耳朵里回响，那具绊倒他的尸体又会出现在他脚边，聚勒枪伤流出来的鲜血又沾了他一手。他从背后揽住布兰特的腰，手落在他柔软的肚子上，忍住挠他痒的冲动，只是慢慢释放薄荷味的信息素，安抚看上去好像是做噩梦的伴侣。  
“……不要，凯……”布兰特颤抖着惊醒，熟悉的气息让他一度认为自己还在梦中。肚子上的温热手掌落到肩头轻轻拍着，他一把伸手抓住拉到自己怀里，眼泪就不争气地掉了下来。  
“我梦见你出事了。”他哑着嗓子喃喃着。  
“我不会出事。”沉稳的声音从背后传来。  
“我真的好害怕”几个字已经到嘴边，却不忍心说出来让他再担心。布兰特翻了个身，窗帘缝透进那一点白色探照灯的灯光划过哈弗茨的脸，那双蓝色眼睛还是宝石般透明。他把头埋进他的胸口，伸手抱住了他的Alpha，一句话也不说，只有他平稳有力的心跳声在他耳边跳着，这种感觉无比真实却也十分；哈弗茨只是拍着自己爱人的后背，也没说一句话，哪怕感觉胸口真真切切被某人的眼泪打湿。

过于疲惫的布兰特很快又睡着了，这次他睡得很沉，早上差点连最后一遍闹钟也没听到。被子空了一半，只有旁边枕头上的薄荷味道以及一两根深色卷毛证明昨天晚上有人真的在这里躺过。  
哦对了，还有语音信箱里的留言：  
“我是从宿舍偷跑出来的，不能久留，有空call我，bye~”  
这句话布兰特反复听了500遍。  
冰箱里一直存着的柠檬薄荷蜜取两茶匙，加水500毫升，喝下去之后才压住胃里的翻涌，他也实在不知道自己还有什么可吐的，躺在沙发上盯着天花板发呆。这么吃什么吐什么有多久了？一个星期？然而肠胃药一点用也没有，这样子……是不是怀孕了？  
这个念头把他自己也吓了一跳。  
不过转念一想，之前他们做爱从来没进过生殖腔，按道理是不会出差错的；可是再一转念，跨年夜那晚他们都喝多了酒，第二天早上衣衫不整满地狼藉，鬼知道那天晚上发生了什么。  
不行不行，要冷静Jule. 布兰特努力平稳呼吸，开始回忆一年级生育科学讲过的内容：Omega典型孕早期反应有发情周期停止、头晕乏力、食欲不振、呕吐嗜睡、情绪波动……简直了，这些症状在他身上条条应验，一个手都数不过来。  
大脑一片空白的第一时间布兰特拨通的是莱诺的电话，后者刚刚抢救回一个重度烧伤患者，累的魂都没有了，看见来电提示只觉得自己交上的不是朋友而是催命鬼。摊在沙发上听那头磕磕绊绊语无伦次把事情算是勉强把事情都交代清楚之后，他倒没觉得意外：“这倒是看得出来。”  
“诶？”  
“我毕竟是正经选修了一个学期的孕产科基础课呢，不过保险起见，还是去生育部检查一下比较好。”  
“嗯……好的……”  
“然后不管结果如何，一定要让他知道。”莱诺末了强调，但他不清楚布兰特有没有听见他说话——对面已经挂断了。莱诺握着联络设备仔细思考了很久，不知道自己上辈子欠了这个小祖宗什么，他要是不请他吃顿大餐这事不算完。  
联络设备有发出声音的时候莱诺几乎要问候这位讨厌鬼的八辈祖宗了，结果看见发件人生生把话都咽了下去。  
“已转入住院部烧伤科，感谢。”  
莱诺甚至能想象那个人是怎么打好删删了又打，一边挠头一边反复措辞的笨拙样子。只会用拳头解决问题的笨蛋，真是和自己八字不合。

Allemagne的生育状况有专门的的部门负责管控，虽然这个部门也隶属于医疗系统，但从来都不和医院在一起。这个部门会将所有适龄AO（尤其是仅占人群10%的绝佳孕母Omega）统计在册，对他们定期组织体检以及相亲配对。如果Alpha到了28岁或者Omega到了26岁都没有过自己的孩子，他们就会被随机分配并且必须在30岁之前完成第一次生育。  
生育部前台那位看上去很温柔可爱的年轻小姐接待了他，带他取号排队的时候用极温柔甜美的嗓音问道：“您是第一次来吧。”虽然是个问句，但是没有疑问的上扬调。  
布兰特心说自己的紧张这么容易被看穿吗，脸上还是挤出一丝尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑点了点头。  
“您是医生啊，那您对自己的身体应该再清楚不过了。请问您是有固定伴侣吗？”  
继续微笑着点头。  
“他比您年龄更大还是更小呢？”  
不能装哑巴了，布兰特扶着额角小声挤出一句：“更小。”可没想到那位女士没再接话了，一直到布兰特进了检查室都没再说过一个字。  
检查室里两名带着口罩看不清面目的护士示意他趴在治疗床上，耳朵边一阵金属和玻璃叮呤咣啷的声音，其中一人用带着塑胶手套的手取下他颈后的贴片穿刺腺体取样，又拉过他的胳膊抽了一管血，之后两人不由分说七手八脚替他脱掉衣服让他翻身分开双腿，伸手在他生殖腔里探来探去，陌生人的探触以及奇怪的橡胶触感让他十分不舒服。  
“好了J·布兰特，等您把衣服穿好结果就到了。”  
果然少子化和自愿生育率下降之后THE REFEREE他们无所不用其极，他记得他上学的时候检查是否怀孕的结果还要等三个小时，布兰特一边穿衣服一遍暗地里吐槽，可当联络设备震动提示有新的语音消息时，他还是抖了一下。  
“您好J·布兰特，检查结果显示，您已经怀孕5周，详细检查报告已经发至您的邮箱，请……”  
布兰特还发愣的时候，那位前台女士走到他身边轻声在他耳边说了句“恭喜”。他摸着自己的小腹不知道怎么才好，昨晚上哈弗茨的手就覆在上边，他还不知道自己掌底就是他自己的孩子，那还是个小小的玩意，不知道算不算一条生命。  
“您是医生，注意事项就不需要我和您多费口舌了，”那位前台女士已经将之前布兰特在生育部的体检资料调取到自己的平板电脑里，“建议您在我们这边的专业指导下进行一些力所能及的锻炼，毕竟生孩子是体力活。”  
布兰特点了点头，心里还是没觉得有一点真实感，他的手指停在前一条哈弗茨发来的语音，一时间心绪混乱喜忧参半不知如何是好，犹豫再三他的手指落了下去，对面听筒传来冷冷的机械音：“您拨打的号码主人正在进行不方便接听电话的日程，请在‘滴’声提示音之后留言……”  
布兰特决定先去医院交材料——怀孕的Omega是Allemagne最珍贵的财产，没有任何单位胆敢允许他们在孕期工作。S·鲁迪主任看过检查报告之后摇摇头，然后又像想起什么似的点点头：“少你一个，我们急诊室像是一下子少了三个干将。”  
“那我会赶快回来的，主任。”布兰特笑着答，可没想到鲁迪一下子正色起来：“不，千万别急，慢慢养着，我们其他人还没问题。”那种严肃和他平时板起脸训人的样子不太一样，不是严厉反而是略有恐慌。  
布兰特并没有心思察觉这样细微的表情变化，莱诺已经下班回家，医院里不再有别人需要当面打招呼，他径直出了医院门到了街上，中午街上略有些喧闹，一群小孩子叽叽喳喳从他身边跑过，虽然穿着统一的卡其色制服，可布兰特的眼前飘过去的却是一片彩色的浮光。布兰特扶住自己小腹，露出了今天第一个真心的微笑。  
联络设备响了，是哈弗茨打来的电话。  
“最近有空吗？”布兰特的声音轻快得有些漫不经心，“我有件重要的事想当面跟你讲。”  
“Gallia那边不太平，听上面的意思，我们最近可能会有去那边的长期任务。”  
“啊，这样吗？那我现在……”  
“等等Jule，非常抱歉，现在要紧急集合。”  
“可是我怀孕了。”  
最后一句话和断线的忙音同时响起。一股烦躁荡遍布兰特全身，气的他踢了一脚路边的垃圾箱。他打开邮箱，把检查报告转发过去，然后跺着脚回到家里，等着哈弗茨的道歉电话打过来。

他不知道的是，哈弗茨所在的整支禁卫军已经穿上防护服，他们去的并不是暴乱迭生的Gallia，而是传说中更加深远黑暗的北方。


	6. Chapter 6

这一次出动禁卫军以及守备部士兵的规模甚至超出了近卫少尉格雷茨卡的预期，他最后一次清点完小队的人数之后挤在哈弗茨旁边坐下。哈弗茨发誓自己很想抽烟，但是他清楚一旦电子烟点起来他就会被防护服里的电极立刻击杀——运输车里的氧气本来就很珍贵。  
“我们这是去哪里？”他盯着窗外不知多少年前人类建筑的残垣断壁，一双眼睛被雪光照得更加澄澈透明。  
“Russ，北方国家。”格雷茨卡又开始擦那支小手枪。重装军士长J·魏格尔从后面座位探出头来：“我听Josh说起过，据说那个地下城之上曾经是个非常野蛮的国家。”  
“Josh才不会这么说话，”格雷茨卡整理了一下护腕，“据我所知，他这种人本主义者不喜欢这样评价某一个国家或民族，哪怕是早已消失的政权。”旁边几个看上去认识这位Josh的纷纷点头表示同意，搞得魏格尔好像是自讨了没趣儿，不过他倒是浑不在意：“那我们为什么要去那里？不管是不是真的开火，我们都会是顶在他们腰窝的一把刀子。他们怎么可能忍？”  
本次的随军战地医官T·鲍姆加特尔推了推眼镜在一边嘟囔：“在THE REFEREE手下，谁不是一把刀子一件工具呢？”说着打开医药箱假装检查绷带和消炎药，周围听见他说什么的也都假装没听见，纷纷絮絮开始讲自己力量房里卧推又加了多少重量400米越野又破了个人记录云云。维尔纳在这时候大声清了清嗓子：“好了先生们，趁现在还有机会先睡一觉养养精神吧，谁知道过几天会出什么事。”众人应声睡到一片，虽然精神小伙哈弗茨眼睛瞪得像铜铃睡意全无，但也只好跟着闭上眼睛，可车子行进中的颠簸让他总是磕到脑壳，越磕越清醒。越相处，他越觉得，这一车装的满满的不是士兵，而是不可言说的秘密。  
车停在一篇相对开阔的雪原——起初哈弗茨还看着这一片片银白觉得新奇好看，现在越看越觉得无趣且晃眼。他抱着为了这次行动新发的PCK-773步枪，眼睛在灯光昏暗的车厢里来回转，没有人能真的睡踏实，脑袋撞墙的声音此起彼伏。一边格雷茨卡手里指挥联络器的屏幕亮着绿莹莹的光，新的动向不停往外跳，代表不同分队的表示都停在一条线上一动不动，格雷茨卡的脸也被这光照得明明灭灭。  
“你猜，那些居上位者之间，到底在做什么交易？”  
格雷茨卡冷不丁开口，这个问题哈弗茨无法回答，想来近卫少尉本人也是清楚的。过了很久他才小声挤出来一句：“能源？污染治理？粮食？”  
近卫少尉摇头，垂在额前的几绺卷发也忽悠悠颤着：“我最近是越来越累了。”过了一会儿，他又用气声在哈弗茨耳边道：“毕竟还是人类……你昨天是不是偷偷跑出去见你的伴侣了？”  
前面的哈弗茨感觉自己模模糊糊知道自己的直系上司在说什么，又好像不知道他在说什么，可后面那句话意思再明白不过，他低了头，眼睛滴溜溜转想编出一个合适的说词，但好像怎么编都是他没理，多说多错，不如闭嘴。  
“Ah~ Youth.”格雷茨卡打了个哈欠，虽然他自己也不过24岁，“要珍惜美好的时光啊，年轻人。”  
“不过我一直有个问题，”哈弗茨稍稍坐直身体，“禁卫军到底是做什么的？我知道禁卫军直接听命于THE REFEREE，可是真到行动的时候我们不还是和守卫部一起吗？”  
“你放心，我们接到的任务和普通的守卫部士兵绝对不一样。”  
“那，N·聚勒现在怎么样？”  
“听说弹片都取出来了。”  
“那就好。”哈弗茨点点头，眼睛又垂了下去。  
这时显示屏上弹出了红色方框，伴着灼耳朵的“哔——哔——哔——”的声音响彻整个运输车厢。  
“禁卫军9081分队，请接收你们的新任务……禁卫军9081分队，请接收你们的新任务……禁卫军9081分队，请接收你们的新任务……”  
“潜入RUS-3077研究所营救重要战俘。重复一次，潜入RUS-3077研究所营救重要战俘。”  
全车人都醒了，一阵“咔嚓咔嚓”子弹上膛的声音不绝于耳。指挥联络器里的机械声带着滋滋啦啦的电流声：“请注意，名为RUS-3077的所谓Russ前哨站研究所，实际上已经是Russ西线安全系数最高，戒备最森严的战俘监狱，我们重要的研究人员Dr J·基米希，就是被关押在此。”  
虽然光线很暗，但是哈弗茨看见好几个人的脸色“刷”地苍白了。  
“我知道你们中有好几位是Dr的好友，此时此刻你们朋友的性命就握在你们自己手上。”  
“潜入研究所，找到他，并将他和他的研究成果都完整带出来。Allemagne的未来，此刻也握在你们手上了。”  
好几个人还在震惊中没回过神来，还是格雷茨卡察觉出哈弗茨的不解，低声解释了一句：“这一位是科研部非常优秀的研究员，也是我们很多人的故人。”  
指挥联络器继续说着，RUS-3077的一个非常简略的3D立体结构图被投影出来：“这栋建筑属于浅地下建筑，内部结构细节未知，大家看到的只是大致结构的扫描图。据已知情报，所有重要的战俘都关在地下18层，想来是用了Sinory人的图纸，具体作战部署稍后由近卫少尉L·格雷茨卡传达。”  
众人磨刀的磨刀擦枪的擦枪，没有一个人说话。格雷茨卡继续阅读着联络器上发来的作战部署，整张脸被屏幕白光照得雪亮。车里的空气重重压在每个人身上，尤其哈弗茨感觉分外喘不过气。  
“RUS-3077使用的是最先进的安保系统，仅凭我们几个，正面强突是绝不可能拿下的。”格雷茨卡的手不由自主地摸着下巴上的胡茬，这个习惯动作他自己都没有察觉。  
“就硬刚？”维尔纳皱起眉头小声道，“没有火力掩护就算了，甚至连个内应也没有？”  
“内应倒是有，但是据说权限不高。”格雷茨卡的手还在摸索自己的下巴，“我们有守卫部行动小组支持，他们会吸引一部分火力，如果一切顺利，50%的守备人员会被引开，之后我们就要自己破解那些非人工的防御系统了，不过我们有Jonas，这个应该问题不大。”  
“如果人救出来了就交给装甲他们，让他们带着他、Jonas还有Baumi先撤……”维尔纳的指尖划过他们的撤退路线。  
“剩下的都交给我们。”格雷茨卡的声音非常随意，就像是说今天晚上要吃的意面不许放奶油一样稀松平常。维尔纳甚至勾起了嘴角：“这是我们先锋和近卫的天职，更何况我们还是队长呢。”说着他回头提高声音对哈弗茨还有另一个先锋L·瓦尔德施密特道：“嘿两个小子，都多带点子弹。”  
今天你们要面对的，可是硬仗啊。

哈弗茨第一次注意旁边的卷毛头，他记得这个人，他比他大一两岁，却和他一样是个新手，一样的反复拆枪装枪，反反复复检查子弹还有补给，甚至手指还在发抖。  
哈弗茨把同样发抖的手指藏在衣服里，拍拍他的肩膀问他：“嘿，怎么样？”  
“我没事。”瓦尔德施密特这句话尾音不正常地上扬，显然是控制不住自己内心奔涌的情绪。  
“等会儿互相关照啊兄弟。”  
瓦尔德施密特虽然还是有些懵，但是握住了那只伸过来的手，那只和他自己的手一样潮湿颤抖的手。  
“一会儿我们怎么配合？”哈弗茨右手捏对方捏得更紧了些。瓦尔德施密特歪着头想了一下：“我喜欢快速移动，精准打击。”  
哈弗茨眼中划过一丝兴奋：“巧了兄弟，我也一样。”  
瓦尔德施密特刚要回答，格雷茨卡一声咳嗽打断了两个小孩的交流。24岁的队长站在最亮的那盏顶灯下仿佛被神秘力量笼罩，那声音更是沉稳有如最后的审判官：“我们这次行动的困难程度，我不想反复强调，这一次，我们的掩护很少，也没有强力内应，甚至对建筑内部的结构也是一知半解。Jonas，”他冲着后面一个摆弄着小螺丝刀的Alpha点了点头，后者也点头作答，“破解安全系统就拜托你了。Ju，行动开始后，装甲组由你全权指挥，等人救出来了你们就带着他还有后勤组先走……”  
魏格尔点了点头，他的表情还是像凝固了一样看不出喜怒，手上来回擦着那块特制的黑色防爆盾牌，似乎要在自己的保命符上磨个洞出来。  
“……近卫先锋本次作战编为一组，由T·维尔纳全权指挥，负责清理断后。现在确认自己的装备，尤其是联络设备，任务过程中要随时能与你们联系。”  
哈弗茨摁亮联络设备的屏幕，显示一封未读邮件，不过显然他没有机会读了，确认好通讯一切正常，指挥联络器也发出刺耳的读秒声。  
五  
四  
三  
二  
一  
欢迎来到战场。  
车门打开发出“砰”的声音，风裹着雪花一下子扑在所有人脸上。


	7. Chapter 7

第一声炮响伴随警报声吵醒了被关在6529号房的J·基米希，被抓进战俘营的第一天他就被打了镇静剂，每天昏昏沉沉分不清楚白天黑夜，也不知道自己进来多久。不管是不是被迫，基米希已经很久没有睡这么长时间了，以至于自己的梦都开始变得变幻离奇，像被撕碎的毕加索的画作，饱和度极高的颜料海洋里有美人鱼游弋，紫色的魔鬼的脸扭曲弯折，海面上燃起熊熊大火，美人鱼在火焰中挣扎着活活被烧死；最后的最后，他的眼前开始上演走马灯，他那孤零零的人生独来独往，最初惶恐害怕后来习以为常。  
被吵醒的时候，他刚刚在走马灯里看见魏格尔的脸。  
周围房间里粗哑的尖叫此起彼伏和警报声一唱一和，然后炮弹雨点般落了下来，地板和墙壁摇摇欲坠，走廊上的灯也闪烁起来。基米希听见走廊上巡逻的那些“无脸人”步子失去了节奏，他们的对讲机滋滋啦啦，然后他们开始喊了起来，偶尔有几个词基米希能听懂：“发生了什么？”“不”“怎么”“赶快”“马上”然后又是一阵杂乱的脚步声。  
隔壁传来敲墙的声音，那是他素未谋面的狱友，之前在基米希清醒的空隙听到了那边有节奏的敲墙声，A-L-L-E-M-A-G-N-E，A-L-L-E-M-A-G-N-E，A-L-L-E-M-A-G-N-E，于是基米希敲回去了一个W-A-S（什么），对方回答H-A-L-L-O（你好），就算是认识了。现在是对方在敲W-A-S了，而顶着鸟窝的基米希并没有办法回答。  
这时候灯全都熄灭了，第二波炮击刚刚停止，天花板往下掉着土渣，淋了基米希一头一脸。他费力把身上的管子扯掉（反正没有电机器也不运行）下床想站起来，却扑通跪倒在地，一时间天旋地转，颜料的海洋又开始在眼前变换着海面的图形，探出去的手摸到一地的沙土，眼睛里什么也看不到，只是一点点匍匐着往外挪。  
“Joshua! Josh! 是我！你没事吧？怎么不回答？”  
陌生的声音一下子让基米希浑身汗毛倒竖：“你是谁？”  
对面并不说话，而是在墙壁上大声敲着摩斯密码。A-L-L-E-M-A-G-N-E.  
“你还好吗？”那个陌生的声音大声问道。  
“除了站不起来看不见，别的没什么毛病。”  
“估计是禁卫军在攻打战俘营，炮弹把电源打坏了，备用电源启用还需要一点时间。”陌生的声音夹杂在其他战俘的鬼哭狼嚎中竟然没被无脸人听见，真是命大，“他们对你做了什么？你怎么会站不起来？”  
“我也不知道——”话音刚落，一阵爆裂的疼痛带着基米希的头重重磕在地上，基米希随之发出一声惨叫，那声惨叫一下子盖住了一整层楼的声音，一时间所有战俘都惊得噤了声，基米希也痛的张着嘴发不出声，没有枪炮，没有警报，整一层安静地可怕。  
他们对自己做了什么？这么一段时间里打点滴打到水肿的Dr.基米希不知道，或者说是他想不起来了，大脑给那段记忆围上一道电网，只要他试图回忆，就把他电个体无完肤。  
这一层的总铁门被打开了，一连串“突突突突”的机关枪声伴着弹壳叮铃哐啷的声音又一次把基米希拉回现实，借着不知哪里来的探照灯光，基米希隐隐约约看见自己牢房门已经打开，然后远远有一个熟悉的声音：“C区clear. 重复， C区clear. 继续寻找目标。”  
“Copy that.”  
基米希扶着床边慢慢站起来，赤脚踩在冰凉且落满灰尘的地板上，探照灯光越来越近，然后突然直直照得他睁不开眼睛，只能伸手挡住眼睛。军靴摩擦沙子让那个脚步声听上去有些滑稽，滑稽的声音越来越近，一只颤抖的手拨开了他挡在眼前的手，之后很久很久都没有声音。  
“目标已发现，装甲组向预定地点集合。”

格雷茨卡简直不敢相信被折磨得不成人形的家伙是上学时那个“毒舌的永动机”（德拉克斯勒语）。他看了看身边的哈弗茨，哈弗茨只是摊手；又看看魏格尔，他努力摆着一张扑克脸，心里怎么想的不得而知。  
格雷茨卡心里叹气，把魏格尔递来的外套递给基米希让他穿上：“怎么样，现在能走路吗？”  
“我觉着可能不行。”基米希说话显然中气不足。格雷茨卡看看双手使枪的哈弗茨，又看看浑身重装备还带着大盾牌的魏格尔，正想着还是本队长纡尊降贵把这小子背出去，可没想到一向速度测试都不及格的J·魏格尔装甲上士已经把好像又不省人事的基米希背在了背上。  
对不起，我知道这个场合不太对，但是我真的很想笑。  
格雷茨卡轻咳一声：“Kai你留意前方，我来断后。”  
“是。”  
此时此刻挂在魏格尔身上的有：80斤的防护服和防爆盾牌，不知道现在多少斤但是比以前轻了快一半的基米希，不知道为什么这个牙尖嘴利的家伙突然狠狠咬了他的后颈——没有任何暗示，就是字面意思，狠狠地咬，痛的魏格尔的五官都纠结在一起，幸亏哈弗茨在前面无暇回头，幸亏此刻照明系统都因为没电，没人看得见他此时的表情，更不会有人知道他现在很想把这家伙直接从自己背上扔下去。直到哈弗茨回头确认情况，某位自诩没有人人类感情的Beta才松了口，脖子后面湿淋淋一片，大概是咬出了血。  
预定地点装甲组的几位、J·赫克托以及医官T·鲍姆加特尔已经到了。看见魏格尔背上奄奄一息的基米希，医官眼睛一沉，连忙上前，等看清楚了，先是愣了一下，然后摇摇头：“这个情况很棘手，等上了车做仔细检查才行。”说着又看了魏格尔好几眼。  
格雷茨卡环顾一周，确认之前安排好的撤退组都已到齐，从怀里掏出指挥联络器塞到维尔纳手里，上面鲜红数字倒计时只剩下了58秒：“Timo，带着大家走。”  
维尔纳一下子立起眉毛：“怎么回事？刚开始不是说好我来带人清理断后吗？”  
格雷茨卡没说话，指指不省人事的基米希，又指了指现在只剩50秒的倒计时：“我怎么可以让一个小队的正副队长一起送死？还有40多秒，一旦备用电源启动，所有防卫系统重启，我们插翅难逃，白白搭上这么多人的命，还有Josh的命？！”  
“……”  
“而且我们不会有事的。”格雷茨卡微微一笑，手指又指了指倒计时，只剩下42秒了。维尔纳咬了咬牙，一把将指挥联络器夺了过来：“撤退组，保护好目标，按预定线路撤退！”  
魏格尔背起基米希，其他装甲兵迅速摆好防御队形保护医官和工兵，以最快速度退出最后一道铁门因为断电留下的缝隙。  
Duang  
铁门在撤退组最后一个人退出去之后重重落下，突然来电的灯火通明刺得清理断后组睁不开眼睛，但所有人都背靠背举起枪来。哈弗茨的背后正是那个他刚刚认识，名字太长还没记住的卷毛头。  
“互相关照啊兄弟。”哈弗茨努力适应强光，眼睛微微睁开一条缝，四周白壁反射白光，一切都雪亮地无处遁形，他能感觉卷毛头正在使劲呼吸，隔着薄薄的外套他甚至能感到他后背的肌肉随着上下滚动，紧张之中他的信息素开始逸散，是浓烈的单一麦芽威士忌味道，熏得哈弗茨甚至有点醉。  
“互相关照。”  
卷毛头话音未落就是一阵乒乒乓乓乱枪之声。  
然后逃出去的人们看见一朵蘑菇云从RUS-3077的房顶升起，灼热的暴风一下子就掀起了他们的头发，眼泪也一下子刮干了。  
“继续前进。”副队长T·维尔纳的声音都是颤抖的。  
魏格尔一时间怔愣在原地，耳边基米希大声咳嗽了两声也没让他回过神来。  
“继续前进！”维尔纳的声音又拔高了一个度。  
为了继续向前，没有人再敢回头。


	8. Chapter 8

布兰特没想到自己会在这种地方见到德拉克斯勒。  
军人抚恤办，他们第三次来领月度抚恤品，四个月的身孕宽大的卫衣套上外套还能勉强遮掩，但是药物作用下奶香味的孕激素是喷多少香水都盖不住的，所以布兰特浑身上下遮得严严实实，只露出一双蓝眼睛，而这双眼睛正好看见了德拉克斯勒回头。  
布兰特寻找德拉克斯勒是为了Juan，那个当局所谓“自己跑到地表中辐射而死，因为是严重违法不应该被救活”的孩子。不知道为什么，布兰特从没有认可过这个说辞，他不相信这么一个瘦弱的孩子会无缘无故不穿防护衣就跑到地面，而他私心里认为德拉克斯勒能够给他一个合理的解释。  
所以他一把抓住了那位文学老师的肩膀，然后摘下了自己的口罩。德拉克斯勒被陌生人拽住，先是一愣，端详他一会眉头皱得越来越紧。  
“您好，四个月前我们见过，在医院，你是那个孩子的老师。”  
德拉克斯勒马上反应了过来，礼貌地点了点头，闻到了对面这个Omega身上浓重薄荷香水之下的奶味。  
“我有话想问您，可以耽误您一些时间吗？”  
抚恤办大厅的角落有桌椅供人休息，他们心照不宣地选择了最靠近角落里的那张桌子。  
“自我介绍一下，我叫J·布兰特，尤利安·布兰特。”  
“尤利安·德拉克斯勒。”  
布兰特笑了一下：“我们名字竟然一样，真是有缘。”  
“您想问Juan的事情？”德拉克斯勒把双臂抱在胸前。  
“您别误会，我不是想举报或者如何对您不利，”布兰特的手下意识扶住了腰，这进一步证实了德拉克斯勒刚刚对于这位Omega是否已经怀孕的猜测，“当时放弃治疗，并不是出自我的本意。”  
德拉克斯勒歪着头听布兰特絮絮叨叨解释着自己的意图，措辞小心翼翼，眼睛始终落在桌面上，整个人不知道是因为焦虑还是孕期反应蜷缩着，说到最后他几乎要崩溃了，嘴唇颤抖，眼睛也眨得飞快。  
“你还好吗？”布兰特这个样子让德拉克斯勒想起四个月前的自己，但当时好歹还有格雷茨卡，如果没有呢？他闭了闭眼睛，根本不敢想。  
布兰特掏出纸巾揉了揉眼睛：“我没事的。”  
“Juan的事情可以缓一缓，不如我送你回家？我们到你家里慢慢聊。”德拉克斯勒已经不记得上次这样用温柔的声线说话是何年何月的事情了，哪怕是热恋期他都是负责挑三拣四耍公主病的角色。  
而且最后他也真的这么做了。等送布兰特回家安安稳稳躺下，德拉克斯勒以为自己大功告成之时，他却被怀着四个月身孕的Omega拽住了衣角，搞得他真是哭笑不得：“可是，有的时候知道太多不是好事呢。你现在，嗯，”说着眼睛瞟向他的肚子，“还是自己小心为好。”  
布兰特没有松手，那双湛蓝的眼睛第一次直视德拉克斯勒的眼底：“虽然他不是第一个我没能救活的病人……可是一想起他，我心里就会难过。最近我做梦都会梦到这个孩子，有的时候他躺在病床上奄奄一息，有的时候却又健健康康，在操场上活蹦乱跳，大声笑甚至尖叫，那样生机活力……醒了之后我就会更加怪罪自己，为什么当初没能多做点什么努力保住他的性命？为什么……因为我虽然是个医生，可是我实际上保不住任何人的命……”  
哈弗茨的命、或许腹中的孩子的命，甚至他自己的命。  
虽然所有的老师都在告诫他，人的生命轻如鸿毛，很多时候人力斗不过这份轻，可是知道和真正体会到完全是两回事，这种钻心的痛苦刺得布兰特蜷缩起来，藏在被子底下小声抽泣。  
德拉克斯勒看着这个几乎还算是陌生人的家伙突然就在自己面前完全崩溃，心里着急，也后悔最开始自己没能一口回绝：“你今天这个样子是肯定受不住的……不如这样，我给你留个号码，等你哪天状态好了就来找我，我把我知道的都告诉你，好不好？”最后已经是哄孩子的语气了。  
“不，请你今天一定要告诉我。”布兰特抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，眼眶已经发红了。  
实际上这个故事有的细节德拉克斯勒也知道的不太真切，但是他能确定当局在说谎，作为整个Allemagne为数不多见过真正蓝天呼吸过真正空气的人，他知道，地表的辐射是绝不可能致人死命的，之所以地下城的居民大多数都这样认为，不过是当局为了控制人口出逃的一个小手段；辐射也是真的有，但那是当局惩罚想要离开的人的酷刑。  
闭上眼睛他甚至能切身感受到那电击火燎的痛楚。  
而且Juan唯一的姐姐，一位优秀的女性Alpha军官在最近的一次战斗中牺牲，尸体却一直没有运回地下城，Juan作为唯一的弟弟几次致信守备部，但守备部都只是含糊其辞，吞吞吐吐。因为帮Juan修改过几次写信的措辞，德拉克斯勒是知道这些的。所以当医院突然莫名其妙来通知他，说Juan偷偷跑到地面结果中辐射而死，德拉克斯勒是一万个不相信的。  
所以他要怎么跟这个失去伴侣，每天噩梦缠身的Omega解释呢？饶是自诩人形图书馆，德拉克斯勒也不敢轻举妄动，更何况这背后又是多少当局不愿为人所知的秘密？他只能半真半假像讲睡前故事一样稳定住布兰特的情绪，任由他抓着自己，希望等安眠药起效之后自己就可以脱身。  
这不是德拉克斯勒第一次体会到语言有多么苍白无力。  
也不是他第一次发现自己原先被格雷茨卡照顾惯了，根本不会照顾人。  
布兰特的呼吸渐渐平稳，紧紧抓着德拉克斯勒衣角的手也渐渐松开了，但眼角还挂着泪。德拉克斯勒写了个便条，留下了自己的邮箱，尽量小声地离开了布兰特的公寓。他并不想回住处，那个属于格雷茨卡的单人宿舍现在被特批给他，但是他答应过格雷茨卡，只在这里住三个月，况且他本人已经回不来了，他留在这里更是名不正言不顺。  
在街上逛着逛着德拉克斯勒就到了基米希住院的医院，三个月了，基米希还是没有醒过来，听说是因为在战俘营的一个月里长期注射镇静剂，那里的人还在他身上进行过各种神经方面的实验，能捡回一条命是万幸，刚救出来的时候甚至还有知觉能和人对话更是奇迹中的奇迹。上次和维尔纳一起来的时候，他们隔着玻璃看见几乎被折磨得不成原型的基米希。一遍吸烟室里魏格尔正在吞云吐雾，他原来从不抽烟的，现在的瘾却很大，每天能抽掉半包，整个人闻上去烟熏火燎的。那一个瞬间一个念头跳进德拉克斯勒的脑袋：这个世界，活着又有什么意思呢？但是一下子他又觉得对不起当初那些拼尽全力让他和格雷茨卡活下去的人。  
德拉克斯勒没有进去，他双手插兜，走十步退三步，在街上一直游荡到了宵禁的时间。


	9. Chapter 9

布兰特很快又在见到了德拉克斯勒，那是第一次见过五天之后，德拉克斯勒提着一个小皮箱敲开了他的门：  
“抚恤处那边觉得现在不能让你一个人呆着，托我来照顾你；而且Juan的事情得花点时间才能讲清楚。”  
布兰特一时间有点发蒙，他盯着德拉克斯勒的眼睛看了半天，看得德拉克斯勒以为自己今天可能是要露宿街头了，不过他还是让德拉克斯勒进来了。他能感受到他的拘谨，但也能感受到他迫切地想和人说话，正好自己也是如此。  
德拉克斯勒进到这个被努力收拾干净的房间，书桌上摆着一张士官生哈弗茨的照片，和失踪报告书上的证件照不同，这一张上小男孩笑得满脸褶子，正捧着一大捧奶油要往摄影师这边糊；照片旁边摊着一本书，是Gallia官方语言的教程，抬首第一句例句就是“Jule est amoureux”，Jule正在恋爱，看得同名的德拉克斯勒一愣。  
“你有其他的家人吗？”为了掩饰自己刚刚的失态，德拉克斯勒问道。  
“Jannis和Jascha都还小，帮不上什么忙。”布兰特递过来一杯热的柠檬红茶，“怎么都四月了还这么冷？”  
德拉克斯勒接过杯子握在自己手心，冰凉的手指被烫得微微发麻，暖意顺着手臂一下子涌到胸口：“或许是地面太冷了，又在刮风下雨落冰雹什么的。”  
布兰特的眼睛抬了起来：“刮风？下雨？那是什么？”  
“就是……”就是刮风下雨嘛，德拉克斯勒差点就把这话说出来了，幸亏他自己刹住车。他意识到自己对面的这个人和大多数一辈子生活在地下城的人一样，从没有拥有过地面的星河山川，而这并不是他们的错：“就是地面之上，还有比地面更高的名叫‘天’的存在，有的时候上面挂着太阳，那是一切温暖和力量的源头；但有的时候太阳会被掩盖住，水滴会从天上落下来，小的话就像加湿器里喷出的水雾一样，但大的时候就像花洒，一旦空气流动形成风，任什么都不能保证你不被淋湿，只能赶快找地方躲着。”  
“地面啊……”布兰特抬头看看天花板，但又很快低下头去，他手里那杯柠檬红茶飘着酸甜气味，混合着他身上的奶香，让德拉克斯勒想起年幼时的那棵漂亮的柠檬树，以及母亲煮的奶茶。  
“今天有什么必须要做的事情吗？”德拉克斯勒问道。  
“今天……今天是检查的日子。”

“看上去一切正常，只要您一直按手册上的指导做，您的女儿肯定会是最健康最漂亮的小姑娘的。”  
“谢谢您。”布兰特礼貌地笑了笑，接过护士手上的检查报告单，小心叠好装进口袋，把外衣的扣子一个一个系好，回头对着打哈欠的德拉克斯勒点了点头。有的时候他会眼错把德拉克斯勒看成哈弗茨，虽然他们长得没有很像。  
“这种检查比我预计的还要花时间，幸亏当初我做了引产。”德拉克斯勒状似不经意，语气中还带着调侃，但是一闭眼睛他又看见了那件深蓝色条纹西装，吓得他打了个寒战。  
“哦？”布兰特转过头来，“对了，当时你的病历里有写，你是怀孕了的……”他还要继续说下去，可德拉克斯勒脸上已经没了血色，手也一下子冰凉了。布兰特有些不知所措，想开口说抱歉，但又怕自己说错话，僵在原地不知如何是好。  
“啊，没事，我们可以慢慢聊。”还是德拉克斯勒笑着打破了尴尬，“走吧。”  
“唔，好的。”  
“听说即将到来的是个可爱的小姑娘？”  
“是的。”布兰特也努力微笑着说话。  
“有考虑过名字的问题吗？”  
布兰特摇摇头。  
“也对，还有五个多月呢。”德拉克斯勒故作轻松。  
“不过，我想叫她Kaia。”  
Kaia，出自大地女神盖亚之名（Gaia），也有人说出自某种早已灭亡的语言，意为大海，但最简单的解释，就是Kai的女子形式（虽然Kai也不是个纯粹的男名）。  
“的确是个好名字。”德拉克斯勒称赞道。  
“我觉得有必要联系一下Kai的家人了，他说他有个哥哥有个姐姐，可是我都没见过——”  
“没见过么？”德拉克斯勒突然打断布兰特的话，“他们没来过抚恤处么？”  
布兰特摇头：“完全没有，他们份额的抚恤金和物资每次都是我替他们领的，都还在家里放着。”  
德拉克斯勒皱起眉头，但很快恢复了平常的神色：“那你要是想找他们可能也不太容易啊。”  
“是啊，我知道。除了他哥哥叫Jan姐姐叫Lea，我对他的家庭真是一无所知，也问过抚恤处，他们也不太清楚的样子……”  
布兰特还在念叨，但德拉克斯勒一下子想起了什么。难怪……难怪他觉得这个听上去……这么耳熟！虽然还只是猜测，但这个猜测足够让他睁大眼睛，死死盯着某个地方……不行，就这么下结论也太不负责任了，这个事情还得接着考证，这么大的事情……不能太轻率了。德拉克斯勒脑子飞快地转着，很快就有了主意：“没事，有我帮你，我们一起找，肯定能找到的。”  
布兰特露出感激的微笑：“那可真是太谢谢你了，你最近帮了我多少忙啊。”  
德拉克斯勒偏过头去揉着鼻子说：“哎，丢了工作之后我也是闲人一个，已经快闲出病了哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“我也是呢，现在我都有点想回去工作了，虽然在急诊值夜班是很苦逼，还有个不知好歹的家伙天天损我……对了听说他那个异母弟弟已经出院了，我最近都没回去看看。”布兰特久违地露出快乐的深情，“那个大忙人，我几次叫他来家里喝茶聊天他都说没空，也不知道哪里就这么忙了，地球离开他就不转了吗？”  
这一串连珠炮德拉克斯勒并没有听懂，而他迷惑的样子又成功逗笑了年轻的金发Omega：“我这个朋友叫B·莱诺，Bernd，是个Beta，和我一起读的医学院，毕业了之后一起来的我们医院，甚至还都在急诊科……你知道最有意思的是什么吗？他原来以为自己的父亲早逝，结果上了医学院才知道自己的爹活得好好的，甚至还有个只比他小一个多月的异母弟弟（作者：前文没有考证生日，把特狮说成糯的哥哥了，my bad）。那个男孩子，纯血Alpha，神经大条也不爱被拘束，所以没通过守备部的考试，去了生产部的一个矿井工作，结果三个月前出了矿难，又被送到我们急诊科，你说说这是什么孽缘？”  
“世上还有这种事情？”德拉克斯勒附和道。  
“是啊。他们不都说亲兄弟的话哪怕没见过面都会天然互相亲近吗？我看这都是屁话。这兄弟两个之前从来没见过面，性格也是完全不同，所以互相看不上眼，可也不跟互相说，表面上非常客套，他们老爸看着着急，总想把他们往一块捏，可是从来没成功过。最近和Bernd都没再聊过这事了，也不知道现在怎么样。”  
“那个弟弟叫什么名字？”德拉克斯勒问。  
“我记得他名字的标准缩写是M-A·特尔施特根，病床信息上写的。他到底叫什么我还真不清楚。”  
德拉克斯勒继续点头附和：“说到工作，就不得不说说现在这些小孩是多么不重视文科了……”  
两个认识了不过五天的Omega就这么叽叽喳喳一路聊到回家，直到晚上该睡觉了才消停下来。第一次，他们两个都没有做噩梦。布兰特梦见了夏天的柠檬薄荷茶，而德拉克斯勒梦见了他最后一次看见的夕阳。


	10. Chapter 10

哈弗茨刚刚醒来的时候还头晕脑胀，看见防护服面罩整个碎掉一下子就吓清醒了。他挣扎着想坐起身，右臂却传来一阵剧痛，全身各处都是灼烧痛，然后他听见了课堂上听过的那种所谓“地面野兽”的声音，然后胸口一沉，他被一只狐狸又摁倒在地，一人一狐面面相觑，之后那狐狸跑开了，只留下沙沙的脚步声。  
我不会是要死了吧，哈弗茨一边想一遍大口呼吸着冰冷的带着奇异香味的空气，名为恐惧的情绪麻痹了他的神经，痛感也没有那么尖锐了，他甚至看见了小时候那个浓黑的晚上，姐姐的抽泣声，哥哥的脚步声，他一个人面对墙壁拉紧被子，生怕呼吸声太大打破了平静……  
“你醒了。”  
“别装了，没事的，事实证明，没有氧气面罩和防护服，我们在地面也活得好好的。”  
痛觉一下子又尖锐起来。  
“别动，你的右臂骨折，我拆了你防护服两块钢板已经帮你接上固定好了，烧伤也用雪敷了很久。”  
右手臂好像的确被两块硬板夹住。哈弗茨眼前一片模糊看不清面前人的五官，听声音似乎是瓦尔德施密特，他抬起左手稍微挡挡周遭逼人的雪光：“你？你……”后面的话却说不出来。  
“我曾经的志向是做一名医生，当然，是在分化前。我们的国家，Alpha是要无条件成为军人的。”卷毛头的声音一度有点悲伤，“不过我只是个半吊子，荒郊野地缺医少药的，我们几个都伤得不轻，这么下去不是办法。”  
哈弗茨听见这话扑哧笑了：“我们活着不就是赚到吗？”  
“也不完全是，毕竟封闭我们的房间本身就没有发生爆炸。”  
卷毛头当时是离出口最近的人，爆炸是发生在旁边的封闭间，自然了，他们在这边也没吃到什么好果子——哈弗茨本人右小臂骨折，瓦尔德施密特左耳已经失聪，格雷茨卡右肩脱臼，此外三人都有不同程度的烧伤和脑震荡，其中格雷茨卡伤得最严重，到现在他还昏迷不醒。  
不过万幸他们还活着，万万不幸，也是他们还活着。  
除了被震聋左耳，瓦尔德施密特算是三人中伤势最轻的，也是苏醒最早的。他花了两天时间，确定整个RUS-3077已经变成一座巨大的坟墓，没有人，只有瓦砾下堆积成山的尸体。有一个小补给库的门给炸变形了，瓦尔德施密特也分了几次把里面能用的东西全都搜罗了过来：压缩饼干、瓶装水、手电筒和电池、打火机、便携式军刀、绷带、酒精、还有信号弹。“只可惜没有消炎药，”瓦尔德施密特来来回回拨弄着那一小堆东西，“队长现在发烧很厉害，很可能是伤口发炎了。”  
这么冷的天也会发炎么。哈弗茨不解但是没说话。  
“队长身上除了爆炸留下来的伤，还有新鲜的刀枪伤，伤的都很深。”  
这小子会读心术吗？哈弗茨腹诽，浑然忘记如果他真的会读心术这句话也逃不过他的眼睛。  
“可是唯一能联系到我们的人的指挥联络器，只有队长可以操作，我们都没有权限。”  
“所以目前处在失联状态的我们大概率是被认定死亡了。”  
风顺着洞口呼哨着挂进来发出尖锐的声响，两个人都沉默了。哈弗茨突然想到刚刚“走马灯”的时候没看到的那个金发少年，叹了口气，左手费劲地反手掏出没有信号的联络设备。  
“你说那个我没看的消息，会不会是Jule发给我的。”  
他想说什么呢？  
他现在……会不会以为我已经死了？他会伤心欲绝吗？哈弗茨既希望答案为是，又希望答案为否，纷乱的思绪让他有点烦躁。  
“我去找找看还有没有别的补给库。”说着他用左手撑起身，忍住全身撕裂痛掀开遮住洞口的铁皮钻了出去。

格雷茨卡走在一根钢丝上，冷风刮得他摇摇欲坠，但下面就是万丈深渊，下面多少黑影似的恶鬼在下面喃喃着：“别撑了，风这么大，你是一定会掉下来的……”  
“一定会掉下来的……”  
“掉下来……掉下来……”  
他似乎听见了父亲的声音，但又好像不是。不是。那么希望他们活下去的父亲，此时此刻怎么会要他死呢？  
他到底是在哪里？  
这四周流动着幽蓝荧光，恶鬼喃喃，头顶又开始有天使唱歌，此时格雷茨卡只觉得热得难忍，恨不得把自己的皮也扒掉，结果手刚一摸上去，皮肤真的全都掉了下来，他现在就是一个浑身血红的人，好像刚刚从地狱里爬出来，吓得恶鬼和天使都噤了声。  
“莱昂！我藏好了！来抓我吧——”  
他一睁眼，竟然回到了小时候生活过的地表树林，小伙伴的声音从远处的树丛里传了出来。  
“那我来抓了哦！”  
六岁的格雷茨卡小猫似的从树梢跳下来，蹑手蹑脚循着声音的方向找了过去。  
“你要活下去！带着这个孩子——”  
父亲背后是狮子般咆哮的火焰，八岁的格雷茨卡背着十岁但是瘦弱的德拉克斯勒，一遍用手背抹着眼泪一遍冲向另一边的公路。  
“妈妈，妈妈别走，Jule听话，Jule再也不调皮了，妈妈不要抛下Jule……”  
催眠治疗后还深陷昏睡的德拉克斯勒紧紧抓着十岁的格雷茨卡的手贴在自己胸口，他的指尖第一次感受到沉睡之人在激动情绪下疯狂跳动的心脏，他颤抖着伸出手摸了摸德拉克斯勒的头，虽然自己的脸已经羞得青红交加。  
“又要照顾Drax还要训练，真是苦了你。”  
基米希把餐盘放在十五岁的格雷茨卡身边，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“魏格尔最近加练很刻苦，进步很快。”格雷茨卡装作不经意地说了一句，然后叉起一块鸡肉放进嘴里，笑看基米希独自别别扭扭，这是他俩互损的方式。  
突然所有的画面都融化了，格雷茨卡像是被谁猛地拽回现实世界，不过这现实的晚上比梦中的地狱更加漆黑。  
“谢天谢地，这支青霉素没过期。”  
“我早就说过没事……”  
“好了快闭嘴吧，用我把刚刚你说的话再跟队长重复一遍吗？”  
“……”  
“队长，能听见我说话吗？”  
格雷茨卡张张嘴想回答，不过只感觉从肺里到器官声带直到嘴唇全都是一动弹就疼，他只能动动手指拉了拉不知是谁的衣角。一团雪被塞进他的嘴里，融化的液体顺着喉咙流了下去。吞咽也痛。浑身上下没有一处不痛。  
“队长，现在只有我和卷毛头在这里。我们命大还活着！”  
“上午哈弗茨找到一支青霉素，顾不了那么多就给您打了，没想到还真的有用。”  
“我们得联系上面来救我们啊。用您的指挥联络器！”  
“什——么？”  
“指挥联络器。”  
格雷茨卡用尽全身力气指了指胸口，两个小家伙七手八脚把联络器掏了出来。  
“先指纹……左手食指，右手……无名指……”  
两人扳着格雷茨卡的手指点了，索性烫伤没有伤到手破坏指纹。  
“角膜……角膜……”  
“密码是……”  
根据口述一个个按下，绿光全息投影照亮了整个洞穴。  
“323，紧急呼叫……”  
3  
2  
3  
……  
……  
……  
“ALM-1467前线指挥部，请讲。”  
“9……9081分队！9081分队……呼叫前线指挥部！”


End file.
